Learnin' the ropes
by EpicFanGirl254
Summary: what will happen when new student Saki attends the DWMA right after the Kishin Asura is defeated? An old enemy will rise and she will get mixed up in the action  with her partner that's what! Rated T for Ragnarok's mouth and Soul's not so perfect language


**_hey people! Just thought I'd say that this is my first soul eater fic, i just finished then anime and have yet to start the manga. so please bear with me. Chrona, disclaimer please_**

**_Chrona: W-what! I-i don't know how t-to deal with that. Um... E-EpicFanGirl234 does not own Soul Eater in any w-way. J-just the OC's_**

**_good job Chrona! oh, and no matter the flames, i believe Chrona to be a boy. but he does not show up in this chapter._**

**_Chrona: awww..._**

* * *

><p>Saki shoved her hands into her pockets of her coat, which living in Nevada, everyone I her old school thought she was weird for wearing.<p>

She checked her hair one more time before leaving.

Yup, her usual mix of blonde and dirty blonde hair was pulled into its usual ponytail with her bangs hanging out on the left side, framing her slightly pale olive skin, her bright green/ hazel eyes shining with excitement.

She straightened her t-shirt that read "can't stand the heat? Then get outta my way!" and her skirt which she wore a pair of skinny jeans under for her own reasons, it was the only way she wore a skirt, but she finished the final touches on her look and sighed, smiling.

Today she started her first day in the Death Weapon Meister Academy, she found out recently that her bum parents were meisters, which made her carry that same blood.

She always knew that there was something different with her from her classmates, because she always had faster reflexes, had better stamina and flexibility. She also wasn't the goody-goody kinda person, she has always been a pretty dang good fighter, she had a quarter-staff in the corner of her room, she wasn't half bad with it, she always swung it around and she could twirl it like a helicopter, when she was younger, she would imagine that it was scythe or one of those fighting sticks that you see on TV.

"Might as well get on with it." She whispered and grabbed her backpack, slung it over her shoulder and dashed out the apartment.

She went down to the bike rack, unlocked her bike, threw the bike chain into her backpack and jumped onto it, tearing own the street.

She usually wasn't this excited to start a new school, but this one was nothing like those old, boring public schools, she heard rumors that the princi- oops, Headmaster was the grim reaper himself. She wondered if it were true, part of her doubted it but then you never know.

She pedaled even faster until she thought she wasn't even on the ground anymore, she was grinning, thinking about all of the people there.

She had heard that it was lot like a high school, but with people like her and other kids who could turn into weapons, they all were partners with a meister and they went on missions and all orts of cool stuff. She had been trained in martial arts so she was no sloth. She just might fit in, something she had never known the feeling.

She flew down the road, just waiting to get out of city limits and to the DWMA.

Just as she passed the 'you are now leaving Nevada city limits, come back soon!' sign, a albino and a ash blonde girl on a motorcycle screamed past her, stirring up dust into her face, causing a coughing fit.

"Sorry about that!" the girl called as they got farther away.

She snorted and blinked the sand out of her eyes and spit some out, "Yuck!" she spat and pedaled faster.

The two looked about her age, they were probably academy students, and no doubt she might see them again.

She rode on until she saw a HUGE (and symmetrical) building, with four large towers with three floating balls of black something (what the hell is it made of! If anyone knows, tell me please), two shorter towers and two more shorter still, three big skulls, the middle one had spikes coming from the eye and nose holes, on either side, two enormous candles with fitting size flames burned brightly, with a long staircases leading up to the magnificent school.

She took a deep breath, found somewhere to put her bike and ran her as she could up the staircase.

She ran up to where she got her schedule, grinned when she saw she was in the EAT (Especially Advanced Talent) class and wait for the student that was supposed at show her around to come in.

The front desk lady hung up the phone, started filing her nails again, "she'll be up here in a minute, her professor said he would send her and her weapon with her." She told Saki, she thanked her and waited outside the office for them to show up.

Just then the same kids on the motorcycle walked up, the albino was slumped a little, obviously not pleased with having to show the new kid around, mumbling something like, "so uncool…"

The blonde punched him lightly on the shoulder, "don't be such a grump Soul. This is a privilege, only the most responsible students get to show the new students around." She gave him a playful glare.

He grumbled "teacher's pet." She grabbed a book from nowhere and slammed it on top of his head and rolled her green eyes, "Annnd it gets out class for a little bit." She added.

He rubbed his head, one of his crimson eyes closed, "that is an upside I guess. But why do you always slam the huge book on my head? It hurts like hell 'ya know."

She shrugged it off and turned to Saki, "hey, your that girl we saw this morning!" she smiled, "sorry about that, Soul isn't the most cautious of other people when he drives." She apologized and jerked her thumb at her partner, who grumbled again.

"no, it's no problem. I'm Saki Mercer! Who is the meister between you two?" she starched her hand out to shake hands with them.

The girl took her hand and shook, "I am, my name is Maka Albarn, and this is my partner is Soul Eater."

Saki froze, "soul EATER! You mean you eat souls! Don't eat mine!" she spazzed.

Soul rolled his eyes, "not human souls. I don't wanna become a Kishin."

Saki relaxed, "I guess I have more to learn than I thought. But I'm a meister also." She smiled.

Maka laughed, "you seem like a fast learner, It won't take long to learn the basics. What class are you in?" she asked.

"the EAT class is what my schedule said. What is it?" Saki asked.

Maka squealed kinda, "we are in the same class! EAT is for kids with major talent. Yu may need to be trained a little. Soul and I could help if you want. But if some Black*Star kid offers. TURN. HIM. DOWN! He is one of my friends but not such a good trainer." Maka grabbed her shoulders.

Saki's eyes widened, "O-okay." She stuttered.

"Maka, your scarin' the new girl. Back up some." Soul grabbed Maka's shoulder and pulled her back.

Maka sweatdropped, "sorry about that." She laughed nervously.

Saki laughed, "It's fine. Thanks for the warning, I might take you up on your offer. But don't I have to be assigned a partner first?" Saki asked.

"don't worry about that, we have a new kid class, you will need to meet the professor first though. Warnin' you now. Kinda creepy." Soul shoved his hands in his pockets.

Maka tilted her head and smiled, "yeah he kinda is, but once you warm up to him, he isn't so bad. Kinda like Soul here."

He huffed and turned around, "whatever, what is your class assignment?"

"uh…" she looked on her schedule again, "Franken Stein." Saki laughed "hehe Frankenstein."

"if you think that is funny, for a while we had a nurse named Medusa. Oh and you DO have the same class as us, congrats. Your in an pretty advanced class." Soul grinned, showing off his razor sharp teeth.

She giggled again and Maka tapped her shoulder, "come on, let's introduce you to Stein and get you to your beginners class." She smiled again and began walking down the hallway, Soul at her side.

Saki tilted her head and looked at the two, they seemed pretty close, almost like they were together.

She nodded and ran up behind them, "hey, sorry if I'm wrong, but are you two going out or is it just me?" she asked.

They both flushed red as tomatoes, Maka started stuttering, "N-n-no! we are n-n-not! W-what gave you th-that idea?" she turned to Saki who had an innocent look on her face.

"you might wanna duck." Soul warned.

"wh- whoa!" she ducked under a dictionary just in the nick of time and flipped backwards.

Maka was still beet red with embarrassment, "sorry. It's a reflex when someone says something embarrassing." Maka rubbed her head with a still embarrassed face. (do you think she is embarrassed yet?)

Soul snorted, "be lucky you dodged that swing, she swung pretty damn hard. Maka, you gotta remember that she is just a new kid, not Black*Star."

Maka rolled her eyes, apologized and jerked her thumb down the hall, "come on, lets go let you meet Stein and we can get you to your partner assignment class."

* * *

><p><strong><em>haha left you guys on a cliffy! R&amp;R or Maka will take your soul<em>**

**_Maka: i sure will. I've been paid!_**


End file.
